


Thirteen-year-old Boys Are Dumb

by cdocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdocks/pseuds/cdocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://wanderghost.tumblr.com/post/34394320492">this lovely bit of art</a> by wanderghost. stiles and scott's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen-year-old Boys Are Dumb

“So, do you want to?”

Scott rolls over, lanky and awkward in the way that only a teenage boy can be, slinging one leg over Stiles’s lap and not even looking up from his Gameboy. “Do I wanna what?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves the foot away. “You know. What we were just talking about?” His ears are hot with embarrassment and he’s annoyed at Scott for making him repeat it even once.

His best friend wiggles around a little, looking up at Stiles upside-down, nose scrunched in thought. “I dunno. Will it count?”

Shrugging, because he doesn’t know the rules about this sort of thing, Stiles slides onto the floor, sitting with his back against the bed so he doesn’t have to make eye contact. His foot wiggles, rhythmically, the pent-up energy he’s constantly got inside him rebelling at having to sit still for so long. “Not if we don’t want it to, I guess?” he says finally.

Scott switches off his Gameboy and joins Stiles on the floor. “Okay,” he says, looking down at the holey knees of his jeans, picking at a few loose threads.

“Okay?” Stiles repeats, crab-walking a little closer, then sitting on his heels.

“Okay.” Scott frowns for a moment, inching a little closer and biting at his lower lip. One of his knees is nudging between Stiles’ and he’s blushing somewhere under his summer tan and he looks like he’s about to back out any second, so Stiles just leans forward and presses his lips against Scott’s.

It’s nothing like the movies or anything. Scott’s lips are dry and warm and their noses bump together and Stiles is pretty sure his breath smells like tuna fish and root beer. But there’s a funny heat deep in the pit of his stomach, and his face is just as pink as Scott’s when he leans back again.

Scott’s blinking rapidly, looking like something cute and bewildered from the Discovery channel. Stiles settles back on his heels and licks his lips, stomach jumping a little when he can taste Scott – peanut butter and the plastic aftertaste of albuterol. “…dude,” he says finally.

“Yeah,” is Scott’s eloquent answer. There’s an endless, heavy awkward moment, in which probably anything could happen.

But what happens is that Stiles stands up, shoves his hands into his pockets and half-hops towards the door. “Wanna go downstairs and see if my dad left any pizza rolls?”

And just like that, things are the way they were again, and Scott’s scrambling up and bounding after Stiles down the stairs. They don’t talk about the kiss ever again, and Stiles rarely thinks about it – except to decide that, if he had the chance to do it over, he might brush his teeth first.

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are so damn cute, i can't stand it.


End file.
